


Stuck

by hheybibi



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Confessions, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Sleeptalking, ish idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28929165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hheybibi/pseuds/hheybibi
Summary: Kihyun shares a bed with his crush Changkyun.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M & Yoo Kihyun, Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	Stuck

**Author's Note:**

> REQUEST: Can i request a changki fic in which they secretly have crushes on each other and have to share a bed?

“It’s okay Changkyun, I can just take the couch”

“But hyung, you’ve been complaining about your back pain so it would be better if you slept on the bed” Changkyun said, a small pout gracing his lips

This trip was _not_ going how Kihyun imagined it. He’d expected a nice, peaceful getaway from their never ending pile of work but no, Minhyuk just had to mix up their hotel reservations. Now they were stuck in a run down hotel having to share rooms.

Normally this wouldn’t be a problem for Kihyun as he was used to it, but this time was different.

There was only _one_ bed in the little room. One bed for two grown men. Kihyun really did not want to share a bed with Changkyun, not that he had problems with the boy or anything, he just..had a major crush on him.

He thinks he’s obvious with his feelings, he’s extra touchy and affectionate with the other but Changkyun sucked at taking hints (or maybe he just didn’t like Kihyun)

He watched as a light bulb practically went off in Changkyun’s head.

A light blush spread across his cheeks as he spoke, “We could...share?” he says shyly, before adding “Unless you don’t want to”

Kihyun shuffles awkwardly, thinking over his options; he could decline Changkyun’s offer and sleep on the couch or he could say yes and spend the night basking in Changkyun’s warmth. 

He feels like he’s in an episode game with expensive options and ridiculous consequences

Fuck it, he decides “Sure, just don’t hog the covers”

Kihyun misses the grin that spreads across Changkyun’s face

__

Once they’ve said their goodnight to the others and the lights are off, Kihyun and Changkyun settle comfortably on the small bed. Or as comfortable as they can without hitting each other

Kihyun finds out that Changkyun does hog covers. Changkyun’s body is practically engulfed in the blankets 

He shifts closer to Changkyun until they’re pretty much pressed up against each other

Changkyun’s voice comes out tiny, startling Kihyun a little “Why’re you so close?”

“How else am I supposed to keep warm if you hog the covers to yourself” 

He waits for Changkyun to shift away from him but he doesn’t, instead he leans in closer, humming contently

__

The night wears on and soon it’s early in the morning. Changkyun wakes up to soft mummering in his ears

“Kihyun hyung?” his voice is rough and raspy due to sleep

The other man makes no movement but the sounds don’t stop. He soon realizes that he’s sleep talking. His action makes Changkyun giggle in endearment, he stops immediately as he recognizes his name slip out of his mouth

He holds in a bated breath and listens closely to Kihyun’s murmurs

“Changkyunnie” he hears “My pretty Changkyunnie”

Changkyun feels himself turn warm, a blush spreads across his cheeks

“It’s easier like this, isn’t it” Kihyun continues, as if he were actually awake. Changkyun pokes Kihyun’s sides to make sure. Yup, he’s definitely asleep

“I can say whatever I want in here and not have to worry about my actions later-”

Kihyun stops and Changkyun worries he’s awake but then the other continues “I like you, Changkyunnie. My pretty Changkyunnie”

“I like you too” Changkyun finds the words slipping out of his mouth before he can think. His hand finds Kihyun under the covers, he curls into his chest and falls asleep soundly. His hand still interlocked with Kihyun’s 

__

Kihyun wakes up to the bright light streaking into his face and..to Changkyun’s fingers tangled up with his

He relishes in the way Changkyun’s hand fits perfectly in his before poking the youngers cheeks

Changkyun lets out a noise of disturbance turning his face to the other side. Kihyun’s finger follow him and pokes his cheeks again

“Ugh, fine fine, I’m up” Changkyun groans into his pillow

His annoyed face quickly turns into a smug one and Kihyun raises an eyebrow “Why’re you staring at me like that?”

“Oh nothing~ just remembering some things...from last night”

Kihyun frowns, looking skeptical at Changkyun’s sleepy face “How does that have anything to do with me?”

Changkyun’s lip curls into a cheshire-like grin “It’s okay Ki, you don’t have to hide your feelings anymore”

“My...feelings?” Kihyun is drowning in confusion and Changkyun isn’t letting up

“You may or may not have said some things last night”

“Oh my god, spit it out already”

“I like you too” he says softly

Kihyun is frozen still on the bed. He thinks he’s still dreaming because there’s no way this is happening. Changkyun waves a hand in front of his face and he’s definitely not dreaming when he notices a small smile on Changkyun’s face

“You’re not pranking me, right?” 

Changkyun giggles, “No, not this time”

Kihyun lets himself relax next to Changkyun and shuffles closer to him. Just this time, he’ll sleep in a little late.

**Author's Note:**

> this one is so bad, forgive me 🙏
> 
> Send me fanfic requests on my [TWITTER](https://twitter.com/hheybibi) and on my [Curious Cat <3](https://curiouscat.me/hheybibi). You can be as specific about it as you want <33


End file.
